During completion operations for a subterranean wellbore, it is conventional practice to perforate the wellbore and any casing pipes disposed therein with a perforating gun at each production zone to provide a path(s) for formation fluids (e.g., hydrocarbons) to flow from a production zone of a subterranean formation into the wellbore. To ensure that each production zone is isolated within the wellbore, plugs, packers, and/or other sealing devices are installed within the wellbore between each production zone prior to perforation activities. In order to save time as well as reduce the overall costs of completion activities, it is often desirable to simultaneously lower both a setting tool and at least one perforating gun along the same tool string within the wellbore in order to set the sealing device as well as perforate the wellbore in a single trip downhole. The setting tool will typically include an explosive charge to actuate and set the sealing device (e.g., plug, packer, etc.) within the wellbore. The explosive charge is initiated by an igniter disposed along the perforating gun and setting tool string.